Conciertos
thumb|400px|Luego de cada concierto gay de Tokio Putas, el vocalista de mierda es premiado con una buena follada por una gran verga de neonazi. OJO, la verga esta forrada para q no se infecte de sida de mierda que el puto vocalista tieneAqui un listado de los conciertos que realizo Tokio Hotel. Schrei Tour 2005 12.11.2005 - Munich, Germany 28.11.2005 - Wien, Austria; Planet Music 29.11.2005 - Zürich (CH), Switzerland; Rostofflager 04.12.2005 - Leipzig, Germany; Haus Auensee 05.12.2005 - Berlin, Germany; Columbiahalle 07.12.2005 - Hamburg, Germany; Docks 08.12.2005 - Köln, Germany; Palladium 10.12.2005 - München, Germany; Tonhalle 11.12.2005 - Magdeburg, Germany; Stadthalle 12.12.2005 - Köln, Germany; Palladium 14.12.2005 - Wetzlar, Germany; Arena 16.12.2005 - Münster, Germany 17.12.2005 - Magdeburg, Germany; Stadthalle 20.12.2005 - Köln, Germany; Palladium Schrei Tour 2006 04.02.2006 - Pahlen, Germany; Eiderlandhalle 05.02.2006 - Kassel, Germany; Eissporthalle 08.02.2006 - Bremen, Germany; AWD Dome 09.02.2006 - Düsseldorf, Germany; Philipshalle 13.02.2006 '''- Bielefeld, Germany; Seidensticker Hallethumb|276px|Bill y Georg en un concierto de la gira de Schrei 2006 '''14.02.2006 - Frankfurt am Main, Germany; Jahrhunderthalle 16.02.2006 - Trier, Germany; Arena 17.02.2006 - Ludwigshafen, Germany; Eberthalle 19.02.2006 - Zürich (CH), Switzerland; Stadthalle Dietikon 20.02.2006 - Sursee (CH), Switzerland; Stadthalle Sursee 22.02.2006 - Freiburg, Germany; Stadthalle 23.02.2006 - Ulm, Germany; Donau Arena 25.02.2006 - Stuttgart, Germany; Hans Martin Schleyerhalle 26.02.2006 - München, Germany; Zenith 05.03.2006 - Nürnberg, Germany; Arena Nürnberger Versicherung 06.03.2006 - Erfurt, Germany; Thüringen Halle 08.03.2006 '- Hamburg, Germany; Color Line Arena '''09.03.2006 '- Berlin, Germany; Velodrom '11.03.2006 '- Oberhausen, Germany; König Pilsener Arena '''14.03.2006 - Chemnitz, Germany; Chemnitz Arena 15.03.2006 - Dresden, Germany; Messe (Halle 1) 19.03.2006 - Innsbruck, Austria; Dogana 21.03.2006 '- Wien, Austria; Stadthalle '''22.03.2006 '- Linz, Austria; Intersport Arena '26.03.2006 '- Köln, Germany '11.04.2006 '- Prague, Czech Republic '''13.04.2006 - Amsterdam, The Netherlands 30.04.2006 - Zürich, Germany Festivales de verano 2006 27.05.2006 '''- Bonn, Kunst- und Ausstellungshalle, Germany (Museumsplatz) '''28.05.2006 - Bonn, Kunst- und Ausstellungshalle, Germany (Museumsplatz) 03.06.2006 '- Amsterdam, The Netherlands '''04.06.2006 '- Hessisch Lichtenau, Germany; Hessentagsarena '06.07.2006 '- Gelsenkirchen, Germany; Glückaufkampfbahn '07.07.2006 '- Herford, Germany; Open Air am Rathausplatz '''15.07.2006 - Mannheim, Germany 16.07.2006 - Aurich, Germany; Open Air 21.07.2006 - Tarsdorf, Austria (bei Salzburg); Stadion Tarsdorf - canceled 22.07.2006 - Halberg, Germany 23.07.2006 - Soltau, Germany; Pop im Park 29.07.2006 - Neumarkt, Germany; Open Air Festplatz 12.08.2006 - Gröbming, Austria; Open Air 18.08.2006 - Itzehoe, Germany; Open Air im Stadion Itzehoe 19.08.2006 - Meppen, Germany; Emslandstadion 20.08.2006 - Jonschwil SG (CH), Switzerland; Degenaupark, Open Air Tufertschwil 25.08.2006 '''- Aachen, Germany '''02.09.2006 - L-Esch Alzette, Germany; Parc Galgenberg 03.09.2006 - St. Goarshausen, Germany; Loreley Open Air Schrei Tour 2006 - Parte 28.09.2006 - Paris, France 18.11.2006 - Moscow, Russia 26.11.2006 - Paris, France 28.11.2006 - Lyon, France 01.12.2006 - Neubrandenburg, Germany Invierno 2007 19.01.2007 - Cannes, France; NRJ Festival Zimmer483 tour 2007 03.04.2007 - Prague, Czech Republic 05.04.2007 - Warsaw, Polandthumb|262px|Tom en un concierto de la gira de Zimmer483 en el 2007. 07.04.2007 - Ostrava, Czech Republic 08.04.2007 - Bratislava, Slovakia 11.04.2007 - Vienna, Austria 13.04.2007 - Kempten, Germany; bigBox 14.04.2007 - Zürich, Switzerland 15.04.2007 - Frankfurt, Germany; Festhalle 17.04.2007 - Paris, France 18.04.2007 - Nancy, France 20.04.2007 - Nürnberg, Germany; Arena 22.04.2007 - Mannheim, Germany; SAP-Arena 23.04.2007 - Stuttgart, Germany; Schleyer-Halle 24.04.2007 - München, Germany; Olympiahalle 26.04.2007 - Berlin, Germany; Velodrom 27.04.2007 - Leipzig, Germany; Arena 29.04.2007 '- Bremen, Germany; AWD Dome '''01.05.2007 '- Hamburg, Germany; Color Line Arena '02.05.2007 '- Oberhausen, Germany; Kölnig Pilsener Arena '''04.05.2007 - Trier, Germany; Arena 05.05.2007 '- Hannover, Germany; TUI Arena '''14.05.2007 '- Köln, Germany; Kölnarena Verano 2007 '02.06.2007 '- St. Petersburg, Russia '14.06.2007 '- Madrid, Spain; MTV Day '''15.06.2007 - Milan, Italy; Fesivalbar 16.06.2007 - Paris, France; 20 Years of M6 19.06.2007 '- London, England; Islington Academy '''21.06.2007 '- Paris, France; Fête de la Musique '06.07.2007 '- Bobital, France; Terre Neuvas Festival '''14.07.2007 - Paris, France; Live from the Eiffel Tower 28.07.2007 '- Almaty, Medeu, Kazakhstan - CANCELED '''03.09.2007 '- Rīga, Latvia; "Don't Tell Mama" Rīga Arena '''07.09.2007 - Milan, Italy; Festivalbar 12.09.2007 '- Helsinki, Finland; "Elämä lapselle" (charity concert), Hartwall Arena '''25.09.2007 '- Kiev, Ukraine - CANCELED '''27.09.2007 - Moscow, Russia; SK Olympiysky 29.09.2007 - Minsk, Belarus - CANCELED 06.10.2007 '- Tel-Aviv, Israel; Ganei Ha Ta'arucha Room483 Tour 2007 '''08.10.2007 '- Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg, Rock Hall - CANCELED '08.10.2007 '- Amsterdam, The Netherlands; Heineken Music Hall '10.10.2007 '- Clermont Ferrand, France; Zénith d'Auvergne '''11.10.2007 - Lyon, France; Halle Tony Garnier 14.10.2007 - Brussels, Belgium; Vorst Nationaal 16.10.2007 - Paris, France; Bercy 17.10.2007 - Nantes, France; Zénith 19.10.2007 - Marseille, France; Dome - CANCELED 20.10.2007 '''- Montpellier, France; Zénith - CANCELED '''22.10.2007 - Toulouse, France; Zénith 23.10.2007 - Bordeaux, France; La Patinoire 25.10.2007 - Lilles, France; Zénith 26.10.2007 - Amnéville, France; Galaxie 28.10.2007 '- Nice, France; Nikaïa '''29.10.2007 '- Toulon, France; Zénith '''30.10.2007 - Milan, Italy; DatchForum of Assago (originally Alcatraz) 04.11.2007 - Essen, Germany; Grugahalle Showcase - Norteamerica 2008 09.02.2008 - Montreal, Quebec, Canada; Le National 10.02.2008 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada; The Mod Club 15.02.2008 - Hollywood, California, US; The Roxy 18.02.2008 - New York City, New York, US; The Fillmore at Irving Plaza 19.02.2008 - New York City, New York, US; The Fillmore at Irving Plaza 1000 Hotels tour 2008 Norteamerica Tour 2008 1000 Hoteles Open Air Tour 2008 Verano en Norteamerica 2008 Otoño/invierno en Norteamerica Tour 2008 Welcome to humanoid city Tour 2010 Promocion en Asia 2010 01.05.2010 - Kuala Lampur, Malaysia; ? 31.07.2010 - Kuala Lampur, Malaysia; World Stage 03.08.2010 - Singapore; Singfest Outdoor Festival Sudamerica Humanoid City mini Tour 2010 23.11.2010 - São Paulo, Brazil; Via Funchel 25.11.2010 - Lima, Peru; Jockey Club 28.11.2010 - Santiago, Chile; Estadio Monumental 30.11.2010 - Monterrey, Mexico; Arena Monterrey (CANCELADO) 02.12.2010 - Mexico City, Mexico; Palacio de los Deportes